The blood is responsible for the transport of many endogenous substances throughout the body. It also carries either free or bound to its constituents most of the xenobiotics to which the organism is exposed. These studies were designed to first determine the mechanism of xenobiotic transport and secondly to determine if this transport in any way interferes with the normal transport of endogenous materials.